This invention relates to the process for making and the composition of molded porous cores or barrier materials for filtering, drying and removing acids from refrigeration or air conditioning systems.
Previous procedures have been complicated, required separate handling equipment for adding water into a blend of desiccants, required extra labor for this material and weighing out the correct amount of hydrated desiccants to be mixed with a binder solution. Then the task of weighing the proper amount of the desiccant-binder mix took extra labor and equipment. See, for example, Figert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,233, column 4, line 70 et seq.
One of the objects of this invention is a simple direct method of making molded shapes from a selected number of dry desiccants and a water soluble binder that is capable of bonding the desiccants into an integral unit and then becomes insoluble in water after firing to activate the desiccants.
Another object is to provide a wide range of compositions of the molded shapes or barrier units so as to meet the diverse needs of different manufacturers and the different types of refrigeration and air conditioning systems.